wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor John Amrys
Academic and Professional Career Professor John Merlin Amrys teaches Magical Unification, which is the practice of combining other fields of magic in order to create new magics. John enjoys scotch, food and a good laugh. In addition to a wand, he also uses a staff (oak, 5 feet, white river monster spine core). Personal Life Childhood John was born in December of 1819 in Yorkshire. His father, a well-noted magical ambassador, enrolled him at Hogwarts at age 11 but he only stayed for 2 years. His father took him on travels and he studied at Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Ilvernmory, and Uagadou. Due to his strive to integrate into cultures he strove to master their styles. As such he not only can use wand magic but also non-verbal, staff and wandless magic or hand magic. Ministry of Magic After his extensive studies, he looked into a career at the ministry. His knowledge of multiple magic types and cultures made him valuable in research. He was put on several projects. Chief among them was a time magic project to extend life, make immortals. John believed he was working to better mankind, but instead, the ministry had minds for an immortal army. The philosopher stone was too rare and hard to make. His partner, Juliana Rose, was a brilliant witch who was helping him. During one test where he had suggested the change to the spell, there was an explosion. They never found Juliana's body. John suffered minor injuries. After an investigation, he was dismissed. They believed he was the cause of the accident, as did he. Life change During the next 10 years, he spent his life in a drunken stupor, blaming himself for his partner's death. On what would have been his 40th birthday a friend commented on how he still looked so young. At first, he assumed the friend meant it as a compliment and he laughed. But then he began to think about it. He could easily pass it off as being a well-preserved man but he was rather opulent and he felt he should have shown more signs. After a trip to saint mungos that showed nothing, he chose to just start traveling. Over the next five years, he became more sure and by the time he would have been 50, he was positive. The explosion had changed him. Travel He chose to travel and study, hoping to find answers. During his first 30 years only 5 people knew of his extended life. Most professors from the schools he had attended. During his travels he began to notice that he had strange moments of blackouts, always waking up exhausted and sometimes with mysterious injuries. He began to be afraid. Sometime around 1949 or 1950 he met a young Tom Riddle, who recently graduated from Hogwarts. Tom told him he was interested in helping him. Finding out more about his condition. John quickly learned of his true intentions: immortality. Tom's zealotry frightened John and he cut ties and ran. Sometime later John was contacted by Dumbledore to learn more about Tom, which John told him what little he knew. They parted as friends and John, on occasion, sent news to him of rumors he heard in his travels. Over the course of the next 60 years he kept traveling. The blackouts got worse and he felt as if something was growing inside him. A sort of sentient anger. A voice that he always tried to ignore. Late in 2019 he heard rumors of a unique group of professors at Hogwarts, immortals especially. He grew curious and chose to apply as a new teacher. During the incidents of the attack by Argon's Army, he learned that the anger he felt was manifesting faster. As if it fed on the violence. He learned of his other self: Merlin. Merlin Merlin does not consider himself evil, just willing to do what needs done. John fears Merlin. In his time at Hogwarts he has trusted a few people with his story. Including a now missing Professor Vince, who both sides of his personality have become obsessed with saving. For now, there is an uneasy truce between the two halves. Category:Beauxbatons Transfer Category:Durmstrang Transfer Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Professors